


Who I Am

by King_Boo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Doesn't Know that Lena Luthor Knows, Kara and Lena are in an established relationship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Boo/pseuds/King_Boo
Summary: Dating Kara Danvers is difficult. She is everything that Lena could want and need. She absolutely loves being with Kara, but Kara still has a big secret that she is failing miserably at hiding.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	Who I Am

Dating Kara was difficult.

She was the sweetest person she had ever dated. It was easy to say that she had the biggest heart out of anyone she ever met. Lunch was always delivered to Lena. Being dragged out of the office was a regular occurrence. Nightly cuddles were always a guaranteed. Her girlfriend always made her feel included when they went out with her friends.

Lena couldn’t lie. Kara Danvers made her the happiest woman on Earth.

But the difficult part is the abandonment issues. Kara was frequently called away from dates because “Oh, Lena, a lead just pulled through” and just like that her girlfriend was gone leaving her to get the rest of their dinner to-go. The worst sting was when she used the lead excuse while they were celebrating one of Kara’s articles.

If it was anyone else, Lena would have dumped them the first time, but it was Kara. The woman who made her smile, feel loved, and feel wanted. Her girlfriend wanted her as much as she wanted Kara. Anytime Kara left her on a date, she would show up to her apartment after her “lead fell through” or something along those lines.

Lena could tell if Supergirl had a good or bad night within the first minute after Kara showed up. If Kara immediately hugging her and diving to hide her face in her neck while apologizing, the news would criticize Supergirl for letting someone escape shortly later. If Kara apologized with a flower in her hands before kissing her, Supergirl would be glowing on the news report.

So, the difficult part of dating Kara Danvers was her girlfriend hiding from her.

Kara Danvers is the girl of steel. The last daughter of Krypton. She is Supergirl.

She knew for months, gluing the pieces together as they started building their friendships. The blonde told her that she flew on a bus. She may have never ridden a bus, but she knew they wouldn’t be fast as flying if Kara ever tried to use that as a defense.

Anytime Lena was in danger, Supergirl was always there. If she was ever on the phone with Kara and did something simple such as trip on her desk, she would see the red flash outside her window along with a windy noise on the call with Kara. Her girlfriend just worried about her even before they started dating.

Kara was also really bad when it came down to hiding her suit. She had it on one day when Lena finally started testing the waters of being sexual with Kara. Groping Kara’s chest at lunch while straddling Kara’s lap occupying each other’s mouths, she felt the symbol under Kara’s shirt. The outline of the S under the shirt. She also had it in obvious spots when Lena stayed over at Kara’s place.

But Lena never pushed Kara to tell her. It was something that Lena couldn’t force out of Kara. Her girlfriend needed to work it out on her own. When she felt the suit, she didn’t push anymore. When she saw the suit, she acted like she never saw anything. She let her girlfriend believe that Lena thought she was following a lead or helping her sister.

It started feeling like Kara wouldn’t ever be ready.

They were friends for nearly two years until they started dating. Now, they’ve been dating for seven months, and Lena doesn’t feel like Kara is getting any closer to telling her.

* * *

Something changed when her girlfriend came to L-Corp when she told Lena that she would be in Smallville for a week. Her girlfriend seemed enamored by her when she entered the elevator. Lena knew Kara only had eyes for her, but they were able to set them aside for when they were alone. But Kara was here trying to have eye sex with her in front of Eve.

Lena was pulled away, but Kara promised to wait for her in her office. It gave Lena some hope that Kara was finally going to tell her. She was acting nervous but still looked so in love with her. It was the look of when Kara asked her to stay over the first time after they made things official.

Walking into her office, her girlfriend was looking out the window but turned to her when she entered. She gave her a small smile as Lena walked closer to her. Lena returned it as she waited for Kara to speak. When her girlfriend was silent, she pulled her in for a kiss pushing her up against the window.

It was strange for Kara not to lift her up and reverse them so she was pressed against the glass instead, but Lena didn’t mind. If Kara was going to tell her, then she was probably too nervous to act like herself. Pulling away resulted in Kara puling her back and grabbing her roughly, that was more like Kara.

Needing to breath, Lena pushed Kara back panting. Her girlfriend, in her usual fashion, stared at the CEO like she hung the moon and the stars. “I thought you went to go see your cousin.”

“I missed you too much.” Kara said in a flirty tone.

Giving her a quick peck before speaking, “Kara, you need to go see Clark. You said it was important for your research.”

“I can fly there so quickly that he wouldn’t realize I’m gone.” Kara said not letting up on her loving look.

Lena laughed thinking that Kara was talking about a bus or a car. “Babe, I don’t want you to get hurt, so go and please be safe.”

Kara looked at her not wanting to leave her before giving in. “Ok, I will. I love you. Call me if you’re in trouble.”

“I love you too, Supergirl.”

They gave each other big smiles before Kara walked out of the office leaving Lena to analyze the encounter with the blonde imposter.

Lena knew that Kara loved her, but they had never spoken the words to each other. It was always shared in unspoken ways. Kara carrying her to bed after falling asleep during a movie night. Lena ordering a little extra food when she knew her girlfriend had a bad day. Their little pulls at night when they sleep that makes them wake up in the middle of the bed not wanting to move in fear it would disturb the other’s sleep.

But Kara would make some gesture when telling her for the first time. Lena sure the hell was, but she intended on waiting until Kara was ready to share all of her. She couldn’t wait until she could tell Kara how she made her feel at home.

Now, obstacles were added to the field.

Was her girlfriend really in Smallville?

She tried calling her multiple times, and every single call was sent to voicemail. It made her terrified. It made her second guess if her girlfriend was Supergirl. The calls to Alex ended the same way. Her next option was calling Clark Kent and ended the same goddamn way.

It almost made her want to admit she was going crazy. But if that really was her girlfriend who told her that she loved her, then she would have answered the calls and rushed back to her.

* * *

But just like that her girlfriend seemed to be in Smallville.

A week later, she returned home from work to find her girlfriend in the kitchen cooking dinner. Kara seemed to not notice her as she walked through the door. Using it to her advantaged, she crept over to her girlfriend watching as she cut up vegetables.

Lena was a few feet away from Kara when she finally spoke up, “You know, I can feel you, right?” Her girlfriend set down the knife before turning to face her. She wore a nervous smile but her eyes sparkled with excitement. “I missed you so much, Lee.” She pulled Lena into her arms.

This was her Kara. “I missed you too.” She gripped Kara holding her tight.

“You’re home early. I wanted to be done when you got here.” Kara pouted as they pulled apart. “I wanted to give you a special night.”

Lena let out a laugh. “Every night with you is special.” Lena gave her a quick peck before sitting down at one of the bar stools holding her head up with both hands as she looked Kara up and down. “Plus, it is really sexy to watch you cook food.” Lena said with a wink and smiling when Kara blushed before turning around. Her girlfriend had a nice ass.

“How was Smallville?”

Her girlfriend hesitated before answering. Kara turned to face her and walked close to her. “Lena, I went there to clear my head a bit, and it helped, but I had unexpected surprises. One second.”

Her girlfriend was finally going to tell her. Tonight was finally the night.

Kara got everything off burners and out of the oven before it burned. She made them both plates and poured Lena her glass of wine and grabbed herself a cream soda. She sat next to Lena with a proud smile at how their dinner turned out.

“Anyways, I got pulled somewhere else. Some friends needed mine and Clark’s help.” Kara said with a nervous tone starting to bubble up. “Do you know anything about the multiverse theory?”

“You have friends in other universes?” Lena asked amazed. “How did you meet?”

Kara let out a nervous laugh. “So, funny story, one of them got stuck here for a few days. Winn got him back to his universe.”

“Yeah, I believe Supergirl did have a sidekick for a quick minute.”

There looked to be guilt in Kara’s eyes. It was there every single time Kara left her on a date. “About Supergirl.” Kara paused. She looked scared as Lena reached out to hold her hand. “Supergirl isn’t a friend. Supergirl is me.”

“Fucking finally.” Lena let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry, Kara, but you are a terrible liar.”

“You knew?” The reporter looked surprised with her eyes wide.

“Kara, I would’ve left you by now if I didn’t because anyone would have thought you were cheating on me or just a terrible girlfriend.” Kara looked down like she was beating herself up. Lena pulled her head up to look at her. “Baby, I know you would never do that. You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever been with. You’re the best girlfriend I’ve ever had. Seeing you out there makes me so proud.”

Kara looked into her eyes. “Are you mad?”

“Of course not. I was waiting for you to be ready. I love you, Kara. You make me so happy. Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me.” Lena said holding Kara’s hands tightly. “I love you so much.”

Kara immediately pounced on her. She kissed her roughly biting her lip in a way that made Lena moan. She picked the CEO up letting her legs wrap around her waist as they kissed hungrily. Kara carried her to her bed before lowering her to the mattress. She pulled away from Lena. “Just so you know, we can stop. I know we haven’t done anything.”

“Kara, shut up unless you want to stop.” Lena pulled her girlfriend back down.

Kara popped up too soon. “Hold on, let me put up dinner so we can eat later.” Kara left her and reappeared in less than a second. “I think we’ll both be hungry.” Kara was wearing a smirk.

Hours later, Lena had finally tapped out. They were both nervous and desperate at the start of it, but the final round of the night made Kara very slow and careful as if she was memorizing every small detail of Lena’s body.

True to her word, they were hungry and Kara quickly heated up their dinner and brought it to Lena in bed. Normally, Lena would fight eating in her bed, but she didn’t feel like walking to the kitchen to eat. They ate quietly enjoying the closeness that they’ve experienced tonight. Kara cleaned up when they were done.

Lena wrapped around Kara as they settled in for the night. “I could get used to this.”

“I could too.” Kara added with a peck on the top of Lena’s head. “I love you, Lena. I told you a few times, but you were a little occupied.” That made Lena laugh. “My name is Kara Zor-El. After Krypton exploded, Clark, Superman, took me to the Danvers so I could have a normal life. I revealed myself when Alex’s life was in danger since then the world has known me as Supergirl.”

“We do need our Supergirl.”

“Supergirl is what I can do.” Kara said quietly. “Kara is who I am.”

“And Kara is the who I’m in love with.” Kara gave her a shy smile. “And the name I screamed a few times tonight.” They both laughed before Lena snuggled close with Kara. The night was perfect, but it distracted Lena from what Kara needed to know. “Kara?” She hoped her girlfriend was still awake.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a long lost twin sister? Because someone is posing as you.”

“How do you know?” It was the stressed voice that Lena hated.

“She made the mistake of coming to me.”

Unfortunately, it made Kara have to leave to the DEO. She made a promise to come back to Lena afterwards. Lena was asleep when she arrived, but she woke up in her girlfriend’s arms. It was bliss.

But it was short lived.

Supergirl was framed as Kara’s new twin sister attacked the white house while her girlfriend was trapped by her assistant. When her girlfriend returned, she was broken. It left Kara feeling like a failure.

She held her girlfriend as she cried into her chest that night. Whether her girlfriend liked it or not, Lena was joining her fight.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Clark telling Lois that Clark is him and Superman is just what he can do. 
> 
> I love Linda Lee. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
